dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rebekah Lancelot
Rebekah Lancelot is one of the main female characters appearing in Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth. She is one of the four knights of the Demon Council along with Ichiro, the son of the noble thief and the daughter of the Lucifuge family. She carries the name "Sovereign" which is the polar opposite to Ichiro's name "harbinger". After meeting Ichiro and watching him fight she develops a crush towards him and she decides that she wants to turn him into her mate and thus enrolls into Kuoh Academy as a 2nd year student and even joins his club becoming a member of the Disciplinary Committee. Being the descendant of the Evil Queen and the bastard daughter of the current Lancelot, Ace Lancelot, she reveals that she was kicked out of the current Knights of the Round Table in order for her father not to lose his position as a Round Table Knight which would bring him and his current children into poverty . Because of both her power and strength she has become known as "The Queen of Hearts" in the Underworld and the Heavens and because of her strength it is revealed that Magdaran Bael wants her to join his peerage as his knight. Appearance Rebekah is a beautiful busty, curvy, and short girl of 17 years of age being only a couple of inches taller than Ichiro with long brown hair that goes past her waist and dark pink eyes. Due to her years of training with a sword she is shown to be very athletic. During battle and during her first appearance she wears a battle outfit that consists of a light grey and black unitard that goes all the way from her feet to the bottom of her neck with fishnet stockings and black boots along with a black cape with gold lining. After enrolling in Kuoh Academy she adopts the standard Kuoh Academy female uniform which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Outside of school she is seen wearing casual clothing which consists of mainly skirts and t-shirts. She repeatedly dresses in cosplay outfits she refers to as "love uniforms" in order to tease and play with Ichiro. Personality Rebekah initially comes off as cold and distrustful during her first appearance, after learning that Ichiro was the master of Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Great Satans she assumes that Ichiro merely got to become a knight of the Demon Council solely because it would increase the bond between the Demon and Devil factions and not because of his own power and strength. However, after the two complete the mission of hunting down the evil witch Naomi, after watching him fight numerous time she falls in love with him and reveals her true personality, a flirtatious, mischievous, and playful girl. She loves to tease Ichiro, always dressing in numerous cosplay outfits just to watch his reactions. She is also shown to be kind and sweet wanting to help Ichiro when he is in any kind of trouble. She initially tells Ichiro that the reason she joined the Demon council was to make money and a name for herself but later reveals her true intention of wanting to become a hero in order to make her own household so she can unite the descendants of villains who are seen as outcasts and hated by the hero families. After learning that Ichiro is the descendant of Mordred thus banned from the Pendragon family she asks that he joins her in her quest to create a household for villain descendants. Ichiro is shown to be annoyed by her flirtatious nature and her habit of twisting things he say to be dirty and suggestive, because of this habit she quickly becomes friends with Aika Kiryuu. Despite her playful and flirtatious nature, in battle she is shown to be smart, relying more on technique rather than power unlike Ichiro who is the complete opposite. She is also shown to be calm, mature, and collected if the situation calls for it. Despite her initial love for Ichiro being solely because of his strength, she is shown to actually be in love with him as a person as the story progresses, referring to him as her "mate", and asking for him to attend numerous dates with her. After learning that his mother might still be alive she is shown to try to track her down following any leads she can just to help Ichiro. She is also shown to fight with the other girls over Ichiro's affection which is shown to only annoy Ichiro having the various girls fight over him. A common occurrence is for her to team up with Yukina in order to fight against Mittelt and Koneko. Despite her heritage being the reason she isn't allowed to become a knight of the Round table she is shown to take pride in being the descendant of the Evil Queen using her powers and abilities in combat. She is shown to love her father despite him being forced to banish her from his household in order to save her other half-brothers and half-sisters from losing their wealth and status as knights. After spending time with her at school, Ichiro begins to learn that she is very lazy preferring to sleep outside of classes and avoiding work or challenging tasks that don't involve fighting. She also loved to eat sweets similar to both Ichiro and Koneko. Rebekah is also shown to have a very low tolerance to alcohol, quickly getting drunk and fighting with others, she is also unable to control her powers while drunk easily releasing a aura of magic from her body that causes power outages, surprisingly she is only shown to be able to do this while drunk. History Being the bastard child of Lancelot and the descendant of the Evil Queen she was discriminated against by the other children of the Round Table Knights until the Round Table decided to force Lance to give her up or to give up his title as a knight of the Round Table which would force his other children into poverty. Having no other choice, he kicked Rebekah out of his household but gave her two of his swords and thus she became an outcast, performing basic exorcists and purification ceremonies for money until she met the Missing-Nin by the name of Chiyome who decided to desert her corrupt ninja village that was working for powerful human organizations in order to increase their wealth. Chiyome taught her how to fight with the dual-sword style and trained her on how to use her Evil Queen's abilities and witchcraft. She then became a Kunoichi, a ninja who uses the art of seduction and espionage becoming a highly skilled tracker in the process. A few years before the start of the main series, she enrolls in a demon tournament to become a knight of the Demon council. She was one of the three children chosen along with the descendant of the noble thief and the daughter of the Lucifuge family. Powers and Abilities Immense Magical Abilities: Being the descendant of the Evil Queen, Rebekah is shown to have remarkable power in magic. Being able to manipulate both fire and ice, she is also able to manipulate the memories of others, and enchant objects making them magical. Because of the abilities she gained from the Evil Queen it has enabled her to become a powerful and successful Kunoichi using espionage and seduction. * Mirror Senses: Rebekah possesses the ability to spy on anyone or communicate using mirrors. She is shown to be able to see or hear anything using any mirror she knows of. * Voice Extraction: She is capable of taking anyone's voice allowing her to sound exactly as they do and replacing their voice with her own. This ability is limited by time with it only working for ten minutes after extraction. * Appearance Transformation: Rebekah can temporarily transform into anyone however she is unable to use any of their abilities or copy their personalities. * Protection Spells: Rebekah is capable of creating barriers, wards, and magic seals in order to defend herself or others from curses and attacks. She is shown making paper tags with seals and wards on them that can aid her during battle. Fire and Ice Elemental: Rebekah is shown to be a master in both fire and ice elements of magic being able to launch both fire balls and create pillars of ice during battles. Instead of carrying around ninja weapons she is shown to be able to create shuriken and ninja stars out of ice. Master Swordsman: Being the descendant of Lancelot and due to training from the missing-nin Chiyome, Rebekah is shown to be immensely powerful with a sword, capable of fighting on par to Ichiro during a sparring match on their first encounter. She is also shown capable of running fire and ice through her blades. * Dual Wielding: A technique she learned from her master Chiyome that allows her to fight with two swords at once. She is shown capable of using two swords to their fullest potential at the same time. Charmed Apples: Being the descendant of the Evil Queen, Rebekah is shown to be able to charm apples to do a wide range of things from communication (when a person eats the apple they will learn everything she is trying to tell them) to paralyzing or poisoning her targets and even transferring some of her power to her allies. Her poison is shown to be so strong that it is capable of killing even a high class devil with one bite. She is also able to create apples that act as a explosion that explode on impact with her opponent. Subliminal Seduction: A technique she learned from Chiyome where she is also to project seductive thoughts into a specific target in order to lower their guard and make them trust her easier. This allows her to be a successful Kunoichi allowing her to gain information from the target or even allowing her to get close enough to kill them. Hacking Expert: She is shown to be skilled at hacking into computers and using it to gather information during her missions. Summoning: Rebekah possesses the ability to summon four different knights made of her own personality she named "Phantom Knights". Each knight is shown to have their own unique abilities and weaknesses and being made of Rebakah, they each possess their own personality that is one aspect or part of her own personality. Equipment Phantom Knights: The Four Phantom Knights she made contracts with in order to summon them from the spirit world to do her bidding. * Code also known as "Jack of Hearts": A phantom knight who is known for being very lazy and not wanting to work he is also shown to have a short temper. He usually gets into arguments with Ichiro. He fights with two dual pistol guns. He is shown to be a excellent tracker with a good eye sight and sense of smell making him capable of sensing targets that are even hidden in other dimensions. Because of his pistol fighting he is suited more for mid-range combat. * Kali also known as "Ace of Hearts": A phantom knight who is known to be very quiet and shy but calm and collected. She has the ability to manipulate the air which works well with her sniper rifle she uses for combat. She is better suited as a long ranged fighter because of her abilities. * Kai also known as "King of Hearts" a phantom knight who is shown to be very flirtatious, he is shown to have a very big ego describing himself as the strongest of the four. He fights with a pair of tonfa that he is capable of covering with flames, because of this he is a close ranged fighter. * Runo also known as "Queen of Hearts" is a phantom knight who is shown to be the most similar to Rebekah's personality being flirtatious but kind and sweet. She fights with a sword made of pink energy and a shield making her a close range fighter. She is the only phantom knight with the ability to fly. Coreiseuse and Secace: Two holy swords she received from her father that belonged to the original Lancelot. The holy swords are shown to be capable of sealing magic and due to being holy in nature they are capable of fighting against devils and other creatures of darkness with ease. Rebekah is also shown capable of releasing both ice and fire through the blades. Trivia * The Evil Queen is the same Evil Queen from the Snow White Franchise. * I initially planned to make her the descendant of the Evil Queen and a powerful vampire fairy (Baobhan sith) but decided I wanted her to be a pure-blooded human so this idea was discarded. * I was going to give her a sacred gear but decided to instead go with her summoning ability to summon four knights through her contracts. * It is revealed that she is a great cook because while she was training under Chiyome, the missing-nin made her cook all the meals and even taught her how to poison food. * The reason I choose alternative spellings like this for common names is in case I want to introduce another "Rebecca" into the story. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Magicians